While you were sleeping
by Starrmyst
Summary: Hotch discovers what happens while he was asleep
1. Chapter 1

Character choice is: Aaron Hotchner  
>movie title choice is: While You Were Sleeping<br>surprise additional character is: Emily Prentiss  
>Disclaimer: Unfortunately no matter how much I wish it were otherwise, I do not own Criminal minds or any of its characters<p>

Taking a deep breath, Hotch turned to unclip the seatbelt. He grimaced from the pain shooting up his side. Although he knew better, Morgan tried to help him as he stepped down but Hotch waved him away. Closing his eyes, he tried to slow his breathing until the pain subsided. In the meanwhile, Morgan grabbed his bag and carried it to the house while Reid walked beside Hotch in case he needed help.

That was the extent of the help that Hotch would accept. No matter that the team pleaded with their fearless leader, they could not convince Hotch that he shouldn't stay alone tonight. Hotch insisted that he was fine and did not need anyone to stay with him. In his emphasis with the team, his eyes looked to Emily for a split second and although he longed to tell her to stay, he knew that he wasn't being fair to her. She was just as tired and hurt as he was and besides that, Penelope was on her way over to take care of her little lamb. Hotch watched as the team got back into the SUV and he waved goodbye just before they drove off. Emily gave him a shy smile and a quick wave before he closed the door.

He was always happy to be home but no more than today. His body was as exhausted as his mind and his decision to leave Jack at Jessica's was a good one. He would go over tomorrow when he was awake enough to enjoy his son. Dropping his keys on the hall table, the sound echoed throughout his quiet house. Hotch didn't even bother to turn on the light as he stumbled into his room. He quickly undressed and slipped into the cool sheets.

As he drifted off to sleep he thought about what the team had been through on this case. It was a brutal case and team was relentless in their determination to find the UNSUB before more victims were taken. For him, this case had unfortunately come right on the heels of his first holiday without Hayley. While Emily and the team had certainly made his Christmas very special, their New Year celebration was anything but. They spent the holiday in the sheriff's office cheering each other with coffee and donuts. Not quite the way Hotch thought he would spend celebrating that night.

The case brought them to Atlanta, where the Unsub had eluded the authorities by changing his MO with each killing. At the time the BAU was called in to find the current victim, Natalie, there were 10 unsolved cases that had taken place in the surrounding communities. Normally, JJ would have turned to other cases but there was something that nagged at her. Before she made a decision, JJ ran the details by Rossi who was also convinced that the other unsolved cases were linked to the current victim. The team flew to Atlanta hoping for a quick case so they could be home for New Year's. Unfortunately for everyone, including Jack, this was not to be.

The Unsub eluded them by continuing to changes his MO. Fortunately, for the team, it was that lack of signature that was ultimately the Unsub's downfall. Once they discovered the pattern, Reid was able to narrow down the list for Penelope to get the goods on Charles Wentworth. Charles was so arrogant that when the team finally tracked him down, he was sitting down watching television eating popcorn.

The team was able to rescue the victim without any incident. Natalie was tied to an operating table in the basement waiting for her tormentor to finish watching his shows before he turned his attention to her. She was so grateful to the team that she refused to let Reid go. He helped carry her out to the waiting ambulance before he returned to the basement to investigate the area. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Morgan found the hidden panel. "Oh God." Emily cried as she looked into the hidden room. The room was covered with over 100 pairs of woman's panties stapled to the walls of the room.

The team walked further into the room, turning around to see that every wall was covered. Hotch and Emily walked over to the desk and opened the book to see hundreds of pictures of what appeared to be Charles' victims. Hotch could feel Emily shudder and he stepped closer to her so she could lean into him. The rest of the team looked around the room. There was a small bookshelf with a few books on it. Just as Reid reached out to pick the book up, they all heard a click and suddenly the floor under Hotch and Emily opened up. They fell through the trap door landing on the wooden floor. Before Hotch could lift himself up to check on Emily, the floor boards gave way and he fell into a dark, dirt lined pit.

Emily screamed as she watched Hotch crash through the rotten floorboards into the dark hole. Emily looked up to call for the team to get some help. The trap door was shut again and the only light she had was the flashlight that had fallen in the corner. Emily grabbed the flashlight and slowly crawled over to where Hotch had fallen through. She was careful not to go to close to the edge in case she fell in as well. She shined the light down and frantically searched the darkness for Hotch. He was laying several metres below her on his back.

"Hotch! Hotch! Can you hear me? Please Hotch, open your eyes and look at me." Emily screamed down the hole. "Don't you dare leave me! "

"Whhhatt?" Hotch barely croaked out. He tried to find out where that voice had come from. He turned his head from side to side.

"Open your eyes, damn you. HOTCH!" Emily implored.

He slowly forced himself to open his eyes. Lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the light, he squinted and tried to make out the voice above him. Where the hell was he? He wondered and who was making that god-awful shrieking noise.

"Oh thank god." Emily muttered when Hotch finally opened his eyes. "Hotch, you have to stay awake. Help is on the way."

Blinking his eyes rapidly, his vision finally came into focus. "Emily."

Relief flooded over her upon hearing his words. "That's right Hotch, I'm here. We're going to get you out. You just hang on."

Nodding his head, Hotch tried to focus on Emily. He couldn't make out all of her features, but he remembered how beautiful her eyes were. Even though he knew that he needed to keep awake, somehow the overwhelming need to close his eyes took over and he slowly slipped into a content peacefulness dreaming about Emily's eyes. He could hear Emily in the background...far in the background...calling out his name. He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy, he didn't really want to try any further. He retreated to the quietness of sleep behind his lids and shut off all the sounds around them.

He vaguely heard Emily continue to call out to him but as hard as he tried he just couldn't respond. He started to feel a chill that seemed to permeate his whole being. "Why was it so cold?" he wondered as he tried to snuggle towards some warmth that seemed to elude him.

While he was sleeping, his mind began to travel to another time, another place where he revelled in the warmth of holding his son and Emily in his arms. He dreamed about how perfect there world was together.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't quite remember the dream when he awoke; the sounds of the monitors in the hospital waking him a few hours later. JJ was sitting beside him, anxiety written all over her face. She quickly called the team to come in and the filled him in on what occurred when he fell through the trap door.

It hadn't taken the team too long to find the second switch to release the door. They reached Emily quickly but had to rip out the floor boards to reach Hotch. Getting him out was a little tricky but the EMS team were able to rescue both Hotch and Emily. Thankfully Hotch's injuries were not life threatening with him needing to nurse a broken rib and a mild concussion. Emily was nursing some bruises and cuts but otherwise was very lucky. The doctor held them overnight for observations but released them early the next morning. After a quick debriefing the team packed up and left for home.

Once at home, the fatigue got the better of Hotch and he immediately fell into a fitful and restless sleep. So that morning Hotch felt like he was in a daze when he came away from a sudden pounding near his injured side. Groaning he wrapped his arm around his chest to provide some comfort colliding with something in his bed. Hearing something rustling the sheets he wondered what was going on.

Confused he tried to remember if he had gone to Jessica's to pick Jack up last night. He didn't remember doing that and wondered if Jessica had perhaps driven over this morning. Turning towards the opposite side of the bed, Hotch felt an arm flop on his chest. He groaned anticipating the pain that was to come but luckily Jack must have missed his bruises. He turned his head to look at his son, but was shocked to see long, dark hair instead.

Hotch bolted up in bed, trying to figure out what was going on. He looked around the room and could see that there were some changes to his bedroom. The usually pristine bedroom seemed to have accumulated several baskets of clothes. He could see a women's pant suit draped over his side chair and a pair of Gucci sunglasses resting on the bureau. Looking around the women lying in his bed, he could see a familiar watch on the nightstand. "Emily?"

She turned her head towards him, smiling sweetly once she realized that he was awake. "Good morning sweetie."

Aaron was stunned and looked at Emily in disbelief. What the hell was going on? How could Emily be in his bed? "I...uh...morning" Aaron stammered out.

"Awh, honey, you don't look so hot." Emily commented as she reached up to touch the patch on Aaron's head. It was only then that he noticed the sting from where Emily had touched it. The grimace on his face told Emily that he was still suffering from his incident the night before.

Lying back down on the pillow, Emily folded the duvet over her chest, tucking in her arms. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to aggravate your injury. Well maybe I did a little. I hate to tell you that I told you so, but really I did.

Hotch didn't know what she was talking about but he nodded his head in agreement. Holding a hand to his injury, he laid back down beside her. Shockingly Emily snuggled up beside him. Hesitantly he placed his arms around her thinking perhaps that she would disappear. As she placed her head on his beat chest, he discovered she was in fact real. His dream had come true!

As Emily's fingers traced small circles around his abdomen, the questions about his current situation swirled around in his head. Even though he didn't know what was going on and how he got there, all he could think about was the beautiful woman that was sprawled out beside him, touching him. Before his body betrayed him and he made a fool of himself, he placed his hands on top of hers to still her movements. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with passion he had never seen before.

Moving quickly, she placed her lips on his, sucking lightly at his lower lip. He responded to bold move by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Giving in to his emotions, Aaron deepened the kiss. He could of stayed lost in her kisses forever, but the moment that her hands started to travel downward, Aaron realized that he needed to stop what was happening. "Emily."

"It's okay Aaron, it's still early. No one will bother us yet." Emily whispered, as she straddled Aaron. Reaching around her waist she removed her tank dress and threw it behind her. Her perfectly round breasts hung in front of him. He tried to look away by looking into her face and was stunned when he felt her grab his hands and direct them to her breasts. She encouraged him to touch her, moaning when his hands began to knead her and tweak her nipples. She moaned her appreciation out loud.

He moved his hands to the curve of her waist. She could see that he was conflicted but Emily thought he was worried about his injury. She smiled at him and leaning down she trailed kisses across his taunt stomach, over his hardened nipples and up into that spot behind his ear.

His moans began to match her own and even though he tried to fight it, he was spiralling out of control. He knew he should stop this before it went too far. He had no right to make love to Emily when he couldn't remember how they got there. He felt like he was going crazy. In his head he realized that this alternate universe was all about his ultimate dream come true. Part of him was wondering if his head should give in to the body that was betraying him.

How could he do this with someone he considered a friend. Even though it seemed like she was initiating it, just yesterday they were colleagues and friends working a case in Atlanta. He was just about to push her off him when she reached down between them to release him from his boxers. He sprang to life beneath her capable hands so quickly that he almost jumped off the bed. Emily smirked at his reaction and continued moving his hands up and down his shaft. Closing his eyes, Aaron's hands gripped her waist tighter as he began to lose control. His moans grew closer and closer until Emily leaned down to kiss him. She panted into Aaron's mouth. "I...need...you...now!"

Pushing aside the last of his reservations, Aaron lifted Emily up and entered her slowly. When he was all the way inside her, he moved his hands to her waist to support her as she worked her rhythm up and down. Aaron matched her motions by thrusting up to meet her. He knew he was close to the edge and he could see Emily was as well. Her breathing was laboured and her moans told him he had pushed her past the point of no return. He held on until he felt her shuddering from her orgasm and with a final thrust, he emptied himself into her fast and furiously. With Aaron still inside her, an exhausted Emily collapsed on top of him, their heavy breathing the only sound they could hear.

When his heart stopped beating in his throat, Aaron pulled himself out and wrapped his arms around her keeping Emily's head on his beating heart. While no words were needed, Aaron felt obliged to say, "Thank you."

Lifting her head up, she leaned her chin on her hands, "That was mind blowing, fucking amazing!"

Smiling, Aaron tilted his head up and captured her lips, kissing her sweetly."A fantasy come true." He told her. "Now, rest up babe. It won't be too long before I'm ready for round two." He promised as they pulled up the duvet to cover their sweaty and naked bodies and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The beeps and sounds could be heard loud and clear, even behind his closed eyelids. He figured that Jack had finally woken up and had brought his new remote control robot into the room. Although exhausted, without opening his eyes, Hotch called out to his son in a hoarse voice. "Jack, turn that damn thing off."

Rather than his son answering, it was Emily who responded."Hotch. Open your eyes."

Smiling, he turned his head towards her voice. "Ready for round two?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him. Rather than his comfortable bedroom, with Emily naked beside him, Hotch was in a sterile looking room hooked up to a number of machines. Emily was there but sitting in the chair beside his bed looking rather worried.

"Hey. There you are." She smiled softly. "We were so worried about you."

Hotch tried to sit up reaching for the wound on his head. When he couldn't find the patch, he looked at Emily very puzzled. "That must have been some accident." He commented.

Emily looked puzzled at his response. "Hotch, you seem a little confused. Let me get the doctor here." She reached over to press the button that notified the nurse to call the doctor. "Don't worry Hotch, it'll get clearer soon.

When the doctor entered the room, he asked Emily to step out. Hotch shook his head and told the doctor that she had every right to stay. Nodding she smiled at Hotch and sat on the other side of him out of the Doctor's way. After the doctor did some preliminary tests to gauge Hotch's responses, he declared him on the mend. If everything went well, Hotch could be released as early as tomorrow.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Emily muttered under her breathe. "Thank god!" She made a quick call to the team who were at the coffee shop having a bite to eat.

"The team will be here in 15 minutes. Want anything?" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just you." Hotch answered as the sip Emily took sprayed across the hospital room all over the top of Hotch's blanket. He realized right away that what he remembered before he woke up was not reality but in fact a figment of his imagination. A dream he had while he was sleeping.

The look of shock that covered Hotch's face matched the one on Emily's face. Wiping the coffee from her cheeks, Emily studied, "Wh..wh..at?"

Hotch immediately moved into serious Hotchner mode. "...just you ...to help me sit up."

"Oh. Okay then." Emily responded, her heart beginning to beat again. "Here, hold on to me." She reached under his armpits, waiting for him to wrap his arms around her. Once he held on, she shifted his weight so that he was sitting further up. She placed a pillow behind him to give him more support. "There you go, Hotch. All better."

Placing a hand on her arm, Hotch waited until she looked into his eyes. "Thank you...for everything." They stared at each other until the sounds of the team walking in caused Hotch to drop his hand from her.

"Bossman, you scared the living daylights out of me." Penelope cried as she practically ran to the bed. Emily had stepped aside to let the very emotional Penelope grab Hotch into a bear hug.

"Careful!" everyone cried out at once when Hotch winced. "Oh pooh!" Pen waved the others off. "I'm not going to hurt him."

Everyone took turns welcoming Hotch back to the land of the living. They filled him in on the details of the case and how he ended up in the hospital. Rossi, sitting on the edge of the bed, tapped Hotch's foot before he added," You are one lucky son of a bitch. One foot to the right and you would have landed on spikes and we would have had to find another unit chief"

"You're not that lucky." Hotch chuckled, holding his side as the pain began to return. Emily had already noticed that the medications had began to wear off. She was just returning with the nurse and new meds.

"Time for the patient to get some rest." Nurse Jones told the team. "You can stay." She pointed to Emily.

Blushing slightly, Emily began to protest but was quickly stopped by Rossi. "Excellent idea. We'll bring dinner." The team left rather quickly, leaving a few magazines for Emily to read.

"Now you, get some rest." Nurse Jones commanded Hotch just before she left the room.

"Yes ma'am." Hotch complied, closing his eyes. Emily giggled as she watched Hotch pretend to sleep.

"How is someone supposed to rest if you are making all that racket!" Hotch teased.

"Well its better than all the things you said while you were sleeping." Emily retorted.

Hotch felt the panic begin to rise. What had he said? It was oblivious that he had an amazing dream while he was sleeping but did she know what he was dreaming about?

Emily realized that she made him feel uncomfortable so she brushed it off by telling him a few white lies." Don't worry Hotch, I won't tell Rossi and Morgan how you were telling them how to solve the case in Atlanta and to leave you alone...that it was too early. Or how you told JJ that your head wasn't listening to your body...and the pain was too much."

"Oh...well I'm sorry that I was so vocal. I'll try to be more quiet this time around." He yawned as the medication began to take effect. "I promised not to be so vocal."

Emily was glad that she decided not to tell him everything he said and did the last time he was asleep. She didn't think she could explain all the moaning and all the times he called her name.

Maybe one day she'd tell Hotch everything that happened while he was unconscious. She just hoped that one day she'd get the courage to ask what exactly he meant when he asked if she was ready for round two. Looking at his features that had softened as he slept, she hoped that day would come very soon.


End file.
